Jazzman
by Crazy TF Fangirl
Summary: A short one-shot about what's happens when Jazz finds Just Dance! Enjoy!


Okay, so I got this idea while playing Just Dance, and one of the default names is Jazzy. So I thought, why not? Enjoy my first one-shot!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Another boring day at base. Jazz was as bored as he could possibly be. There had been no recent Decepticon sightings, and he was on edge, half expecting the D-cons to jump out of nowhere. He sighed. Another thing that happened when he was on edge was that he became paranoid, and would whirl around to face the noise and move into his battle stance.

It just so happened that when he walked into the rec room, the teens were there, including Riley. He hadn't expected her to be with Sam, Leo, Miles, and Mikeala. They were all dancing with Wii remotes in their hands, and laughing at each others stupid mistakes. The song they were dancing to drifted through the speakers.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else!

The way that you flip your hair get me overwhelmed!

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!

You don't know ooh ooh!

You don't know your beautiful!

Jazz watched in awe as they each followed one person. Since when did they get a game with dancing?! He made a mental note to come back after curfew to try it out. But he didn't need to wait till then. The song ended, and Sam, who had to sit out the song because of not enough remotes, stood up.

"Well, Leo and I planned to drive around the campus before classes start up tomorrow. We'd better hurry before it gets dark."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Let's go before there's no more daylight! Then it won't help if we drive around, we still be lost in the dark!"

Sam and Leo were about to run out the door, when Bee came through the opposite one. They looked relieved and started running toward him. Jazz chuckled. Bee must've offered to drive them.

"OMG! We're lucky you came before we ran off to find you!"

"Yeah! Then we would've had even less time to drive the campus! Come on Sam, let's go!"

"Alright, Leo! See ya later, everyone! Come on Bee, let's go!"

And with that, the boys were gone, leaving Miles with the girls.

Jazz POV

I decided to grab one of the cybertronian-sized Wii remotes and look at the screen. From what I could hear, the girls were arguing over which song to choose. They were so busy yelling at each other they didn't notice me reconnecting the remotes, making myself number one. They finally stopped arguing only to find neither could control which song to pick. I decided I felt like dancin' to "Good Feeling" and asked them,

"Care to join me?"

They looked up, surprised to see me standing there with a remote. Riley was the first to respond, and answered,

"Hey Jazz! I'd love do join you, and beat you!"

I grinned and replied,"So I'll have some competition! Anybody else?" Miles and Mikeala responded in unisons,

"Count us in, Jazz!"

I smiled." Well let the show begin!" And I selected "Good Feeling".

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

To sum it up, both the bot and the teens were pooped. After they had finished "Good Feeling", they had played

"Livin' the Vi Di Loca" and were now dancing to "Disturbia". Already Four bots had disturbed them, along with many soldiers.

Ratchet had walked in, asked,"Is there an earthquake?", saw them dancing, and walk right out. Out in the hallway there was suddenly a loud Crash! and it was made official; Ratchet had glitched.

Next Ironhide had come in saying,"Whose havin' a gun fight in here!" before spotting Jazz dancing. If he glitched, then he must've made it at least to the med bay because no one heard any crashes when Ironhide left.

Then Prime walked in, having thought somebots were fighting, saw Jazz and the teens dancing, walked into his office(which was right next door), and glitched.

Finally Prowl walked in thinking the same thing Prime had, saw Jazz dancing, and promptly glitched. Jazz jokingly sighed.

"Ah didn't think our dancin' was dat bad!"

Riley smiled."Well Jazz, you, Mikeala, and I aren't so bad, Miles on the other hand, needs to practice!"

Miles retorted with,"I heard that!" Jazz, Riley, and Mikeala bursted into fits of giggles. Mikeala recovered from the giggle attack and said,

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to my quarters. Are you two coming too?"

Riley sighed." Yeah, I'm pooped! Count me in!"

Miles stared at the screen a little longer before saying,"Sure."

Then all three of them said," See ya, Jazz!" and walked out of the room together.

Jazz decided he would have to play this again with people playing with him. But until they could, he would try to beat all the high scores and show them who's boss. This was surely a night to remember, and he would never forget it.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I hoped you enjoyed it! Now I've go to get back to writing other story chapters! Like? Hate? Please review!


End file.
